A New Generation
by prongs378
Summary: A story about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's children at Hogwarts
1. The Letter

"Mum! Dad! Wake up!" James shouted.  
  
Harry Potter turned his head and looked at his son. "Hey, I guess you want me to get up and make some breakfast, don't you?" he asked and James nodded. He decided not to wake Ginny, as she stirred silently in her sleep. "Let's go quietly and not wake your mother." He dressed quickly and quietly, pulling on a shirt and pants. He brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his untidy hair and watched his son do the same.  
  
As he walked into the kitchen, he saw James pulling things out of the refrigerator and piling them on the counter. "I see you would like me to make pancakes," Harry said.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but that is definitely what I'm in the mood for," James replied.  
  
"That's perfectly alright. I could whip them up for you in a flash." And Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it, causing the pancake ingredients to fly around, pouring the correct amounts of mix and milk into the bowl. It stirred itself and the pancake mix made itself into letters and a wand. They were done in about two minutes and plopped onto a plate right in front of Harry and James.  
  
"Thanks Dad!" James exclaimed, "I can't wait till I get to do that!"  
  
"You'll learn soon enough, son." And with that said, an owl came swooping in through the window landing in front of James.  
  
He looked at the letter the owl was clutching. It was addressed to him! And it was very official looking. "Dad, Dad! Is this what I think it is?" James shouted. He didn't wait for a reply but tore open the envelope, reading:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a list of books needed.  
  
The Standard Book of Spells - Grade 1  
Beginners Transfiguration - Grade 1  
The Theories of Defense and Practical Magic  
Standard Potions - Grade 1  
Plants - The Different Uses  
  
Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed to bring broomsticks of their own. The Hogwarts Express will depart from Platform 9 ¾ promptly at 11 o'clock am.  
  
Sincerely, Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House  
  
"Well son, I think you know what this means." Harry started.  
  
"We get to go to Diagon Alley and buy everything I need for Hogwarts!" James interrupted, "I can't wait! Can I go wake Mom and tell her?"  
  
"Sure thing, we'll go tomorrow morning. I'll owl Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and see what they're doing too."  
  
As he started towards the stairs, Ginny was on her way down the stairs, looking sleepily at James. "Mom! Guess what? I got into Hogwarts! Dad said we could go tomorrow and get all my stuff!"  
  
"That's great James! We'll make a day of it," Ginny said excitedly. "Good morning," she said to Harry, "Are there any pancakes left for me?"  
  
"We haven't even started yet. We were about to when the owl delivered the letter and James has been bouncing off the walls ever since," Harry said with a laugh. 


	2. Diagon Alley

The next morning James woke Harry and Ginny bright and early to go to Diagon Alley. Since James couldn't apparate, they decided to take a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they walked in, they headed straight for the back to a wall outside the Leaky Cauldron, nodding to Tom, the old, familiar innkeeper, on the way. Harry tapped the bricks with his wand and the brick wall changed into an entryway into Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and James stepped through the entryway and walked along the alley. They were to meet Ron and Hermione and their daughter, Emily, at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at nine o'clock sharp. It was now 8:42, so they had time to browse. They decided to stop inside Quality Quidditch Supplies and look at the latest broom.  
  
It was a Lightening Strike 5000. "It's supposed to be the latest and greatest broom around. Not that many people could afford it though. Really expensive. Just like the whole Lightening Series. The 3000 just went down 10 Galleons, but it's still crazy expensive," Dean Thomas explained.  
  
"Dad, that's the coolest broom!" James exclaimed. He was admiring the broom, as was Harry.  
  
They left Quality Quidditch Supplies and headed towards the Ice Cream Parlor. Harry saw Ron and Hermione right away; however, Emily was nowhere to be seen. Ron and Hermione got up and hugged Harry, Ginny, and James.  
  
"Uncle Ron, where's Emily?" James asked.  
  
"She just had to run an errand. She should be back in a second," Ron replied. The four adults stood there talking while James stood there silently watching them. "Let's go to Whizzing Wizbee's to see Fred and George. I'm sure they'd want to see their niece and nephew before they start Hogwarts. We just have to wait for Emily to get back." Just then, Emily rounded the corner, a box in her hands.  
  
"Hey there kiddo," Harry greeted Emily, "and what do you have there? Something for me right?"  
  
"Sorry Uncle Harry, but it's for James, not you," Emily said, looking quite pleased.  
  
"Really?" James exclaimed, "What is it? Or do I have to wait until a certain time to open it?"  
  
"You can't open it until we are on train on our way to Hogwarts." And with that said, Emily walked between Harry and Ron and led the way to Fred and George's joke shop. Along the way Harry saw Neville Longbottom with his wife and daughter, Angelina Johnson with a guy he had never met, and Pavarti Patil with her son. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stopped and greeted each one with a hug, or handshake, and then continued on their way.  
  
Fred and George's joke shop was bustling with people. Everywhere they turned someone would be there. Harry was proud of how successful the shop was, as it was he who had given Fred and George his Tri-wizard Cup winnings to open the store. Emily spotted Fred along the back wall, restocking the shelves with Toilet Trappers (when eaten, a giant toilet would form around the person's head). When he saw whom it was he picked up Emily in a giant bear hug.  
  
"How's my favorite niece doing today?" Fred asked, "Here to stock up on your favorite jokes?"  
  
"James and I are shopping for our school supplies. We start Hogwarts next week!" Emily exclaimed. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to see which House I get into! And I want to try out for the Quidditch team, if there's any openings."  
  
James jumped in, "Me too! I want to play Quidditch too. Do you have anything that will help us get through our first year? Jokes I mean."  
  
"Sure thing James. What would you like, on the house of course. Seeing as how you are family and you deserve the best things to start the school year with," Fred replied. He could see Hermione glaring at him, but decided to ignore it.  
  
Once the two were piled up with jokes and candy, they headed out to Ollivander's to buy wands. Just as they got near the shop they heard a nasty voice calling out to them.  
  
"Look who it is! The Potters and the Weasleys! Can you afford to walk down Diagon Alley, Weasley?"  
  
It was Draco Malfoy, their worst enemy. They hadn't seen him in ages, at least not since they had left Hogwarts. He had gone off with Crabbe and Goyle to help his father escape from Azkaban. And here he was, with a son nonetheless.  
  
"In case you haven't heard, Malfoy, Ron and I are Aurors now. And Hermione is a professor at Hogwarts, and she works for the Ministry of Magic!" Harry spat. He noticed Malfoy turn slightly red, but then he regained himself.  
  
"What jokes made the two of you Aurors? You couldn't tell anything good from anything bad." Malfoy and his son turned and walked past them with their noses in the air.  
  
"You think he's still mad about you sending his father to Azkaban, Harry?" Ron smirked. They headed into Ollivander's to buy James and Emily's first wands.  
  
"Ah, well hello there Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said to James, "now lets see what we have for you. And Ms. Weasley as well." He walked around the shop, picking up a couple of boxes as he went. "Here try this one Mr. Potter. Just give it a wave now."  
  
James waved the wand and sent boxes flying around the room, crashing into one another.  
  
"No, no. I guess not. Well, try this one: Dragon Heartstring, Ash, 7 inches." James waved the wand once more, this time sending a lantern crashing to the ground inches away from Hermione's head. "Well, I guess not that one either. Let's try this one: Phoenix feather core, cedar wood, 8½ inches."  
  
James realized right when the wand was placed into his hand that this was the one for him. He waved it and red sparks flew out and caused everything to go back in order, as if nothing had happened in the shop. "I like this wand! It fits my hand perfectly," James exclaimed.  
  
"Now for Ms. Weasley," Ollivander replied, "Let's try owl feather core, maple wood, 8 inches." Emily waved the wand and caused an explosion overhead. "Okay, onto another wand then. Unicorn hair, yew, 6½ inches."  
  
Emily waved the wand and gold sparks escaped, lighting the room brightly. "Yes, I believe this is the one," Emily agreed.  
  
Harry and Ron paid for the wands as Emily and James exclaimed over each other's wands. They were both extremely excited about starting Hogwarts and could not wait to see what they would learn. 


	3. The Surprise

After they bought the rest of their supplies at Diagon Alley, the six of them headed back to Harry and Ginny's for dinner.  
  
"Now, what would you too like me to cook you up for dinner? Anything you want I'll make," Harry asked.  
  
"I want steak with mashed potatoes!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Me too, but I want gravy on my mashed potatoes," Emily answered.  
  
"Alright. I'll make steak with mashed potatoes and gravy and corn on the cob. Because you have to have your vegetable," Harry replied.  
  
Harry set off into the kitchen to whip up the dinner while Emily and James stayed upstairs packing and looking over their items. James put away his supplies in his trunk, getting ready for his departure to Hogwarts, as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione talked about how they could not believe their kids were starting Hogwarts.  
  
"It seems like just yesterday I was showing James how to tie his shoes," Ginny recalled.  
  
"I know. I can't believe the two of them are starting school next week. I don't remember being that young and going off to Hogwarts. I am sure going to miss them," Hermione said sadly.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs Emily and James were discussing Hogwarts while they were packing James and Emily's trunks.  
  
"You know, I would really like to get an owl or some kind of animal," James said. "I forgot to look for one while we were at Diagon Alley."  
  
"I'm sure your dad will get you one if you asked. Or maybe we could go tomorrow again. We start Hogwarts in two days! I can't wait," Emily exclaimed.  
  
"I know. I hope that I get into Gryffindor. What would happen if I didn't? I think my dad would be extremely disappointed."  
  
"I don't think he would be too disappointed, but I hope that we both get into the same house. I couldn't imagine being in a different house than you."  
  
"Aww.thanks Em. I really appreciate that. It wouldn't be the same without you." James smiled and gave Emily a huge hug. "You are my best friend, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just don't want you to forget that," Emily replied. "Let's go downstairs and see if dinner is ready and what our parents are up too."  
  
Emily and James headed downstairs to find all four of their parents sitting at the table waiting for them. The table was not set for dinner but had two large boxes on it with each of their names on it.  
  
"What are those for?" Emily questioned.  
  
"They are presents for you and James for starting Hogwarts. They are from all four of us," Ron explained. "Go ahead, open them up."  
  
James and Emily tore into the boxes. Ripping the paper off to produce a large cage with an owl inside. James' owl was snowy white, just like Hedwig, while Emily's was tawny.  
  
"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" Emily exclaimed. "I love her!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks mom! Dad! What am I going to name her?" James replied.  
  
"I'm going to call mine Emerald, because her eyes look like emeralds," Emily explained.  
  
"Alright, let's see," James said as he thought. It's hard coming up with a name that would suit this owl. She looks like a little Hedwig. Maybe a name that goes with Hedwig. Nah, I don't know! "I got it! I'm going to name her Icicle."  
  
"Those are fine names kids," Hermione said. "Now lets get washed up for dinner. Emily, we are staying the night so that we could have a fun day tomorrow and then all go to King's Cross together. 


	4. What's Wrong?

The next morning Harry woke to noise coming from the living room downstairs. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. As he walked towards the door, he saw Ginny jump out of bed and run for the bathroom.  
  
"Ginny, sweetie, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well. I think I need to lie down," Ginny replied as she walked slowly towards her bed with Harry's help. "I'll be okay, don't worry about it. Go and spend time with James before he leaves. I'll be down in a bit."  
  
"Okay, but if you need anything just holler." Harry walked downstairs to find Ron, Hermione, James and Emily sitting at the kitchen table munching on cereal.  
  
"Would you like some cereal, Dad?" James asked Harry.  
  
"I'd love some. I'll have whatever you are having," Harry answered. James brought Harry frosted flakes, milk, and extra sugar. "It's not the same without extra sugar, right James?" Harry said as Hermione eyed him.  
  
"Right dad!" James and Emily put their dishes in the sink and walked outside to play outside.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron questioned.  
  
"She's not feeling well. When she woke up she went straight to the bathroom because she didn't feel well."  
  
"Why don't I go and talk to her," Hermione said. She cleared her bowl and walked out of the room. She knocked quietly on Ginny's door, not wanting to disturb her.  
  
"Come in," Ginny called. "Oh hey Hermione. I knew you'd be up here soon."  
  
"Why aren't you feeling well? Was is something you ate?" Hermione said throwing questions at her.  
  
"No, I think I know what it might be, but I don't want to get my hopes up."  
  
Hermione look confused and then her face brightened up as she ran over the Ginny and hugged her tightly. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes I do. But I'm not going to say anything to Harry until I am one hundred percent positive. I don't want to upset him if I am wrong," Ginny explained. She smiled as she thought of Harry's expression when she finally told him.  
  
"Oh! He'll be so excited Gin! You know you should tell him. He'd be upset if he knew that you told me first. But don't worry, I won't say anything," Hermione said. "When are you going to find out for sure?"  
  
"I'm going to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow after we take the kids to Kings Cross. Would you like to go with me? We could tell Harry and Ron that we want to go shopping. They wouldn't want to come then."  
  
"I'd love to come with you. I really do have shopping to do. I have to buy Ron an anniversary present."  
  
"That's perfect. We'll make a day of it after we drop off the kids!" Ginny exclaimed happily.  
  
"What do you think the two of them are up to?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, probably girl stuff. That's all they ever talk about. We should do something together. After the kids leave tomorrow we should go to The Three Broomsticks and hang out, just the two of us. We don't get to do that much anymore."  
  
"That sounds great mate! I have to get Hermione an anniversary present too. I don't know what to get her, would you help me pick something out?"  
  
"Of course!" Harry exclaimed as he took Ron's bowl and placed it into the sink. He waved his wand over the sink and the dishes began washing themselves. "I don't like doing the dishes any other way."  
  
Harry turned his head as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He walked to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her tightly, embracing her in a hug. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Lots better," Ginny replied. "Where are the kids?"  
  
"Outside playing. They would rather spend time together then with us. Even though they are going to see lots of each other and not see us as much anymore," Harry answered.  
  
"They'll see Ron and me, not too often though. We'll try and keep an eye on them, but we don't want to interfere with their first year and they won't have my class either because it's only offered to third years and older," Hermione said. She was teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.  
  
"Speaking of which, weren't you supposed to have already been there?" Ginny asked moving out of Harry's embrace.  
  
"Yes, but Dumbledore know that this is Emily's first year so he said it was okay for me to come when the kids came. I will leave after the kids do. Although I do have some shopping to do first at Hogsmeade," Hermione replied, looking at Ginny. "After the children leave we were planning on going to Hogsmeade, and then I was going to leave for Hogwarts from there."  
  
"Harry and I are going to Hogsmeade as well. We were planning a guy's day out after the children left of course," Ron said. "I'll meet you at Hogwarts tomorrow evening then, Herm."  
  
"Why don't we have a picnic outside today? We should spend time with James before he leaves. I'm going to miss him so much," Ginny sighed.  
  
"I'll help you with the food Ginny," Hermione said walking to Ginny. 


End file.
